In a conventional electric generator, a stator is wound with a three-phase winding forming a ring of wound wires. A rotor is disposed within the stator and in close proximity to the stator. The rotor includes permanent magnets concentrically arranged at intervals in the circumferential direction. The stator is a stationary member while the rotor is a rotational member having an axis of rotation. The stator and the rotor are concentric with the axis of rotation, the stator surrounding the rotor.
The stator is generally built with magnetically permeable material. The rotor is coupled to a source of rotational energy. As the rotor is rotated, due to the rotation of the permanent magnets in the rotor, a three-phase AC voltage is induced in the winding of the stator. The three-phase AC may be converted into a DC voltage, if desired, by a three-phase rectifier.
The general construction of the electric generator has not changed over the years. Improvements in construction of the generator is desired for increased efficiency and reliability.